Final Fantasy X Generation II
by OasisQuantum2013
Summary: Follow the Adventures of Tidus and Yuna's son Angelo. Only they dont know he's still alive. Will Angelo find out who his parents are and save the world from a terrible fiend. CURRENTLY BEING RE- WROTE AND EDITED.


Final Fantasy X-Generation II

(story takes place eighteen years after Final fantasy x-2 give or take)

**Characters**

Angelo(age 17)Oldest son and child of Tidus and Yuna. Believed to have died at age five and also has a mysterious power.

Jeremy(age 16)Life long friend of Angelo and is the closest thing to family Angelo has.

Julia(age 16)Youngest child of Wakka and Lulu and skilled at black magic.

Vidina(age 19)Oldest son and Child of Wakka and Lulu and has strange memories of a violent abduction.

Jesse(age 15)Younger son of Tidus and Yuna as well as older twin of him and Maria and a very skilled blitzer.

Maria(age 15)Only daughter of Tidus and Yuna as well as Jesse's twin, is always willing to lend a helping hand and is an accomplished singer in her school.

Tracy(age 17)Oldest daughter of Rikku and Gippal as well as a major computer geek like her brother.

Tony(age 16)Youngest child and only son of Rikku and Gippal major computer geek (doesn't look it) and has a crush on Paine And Baralai,s daughter.

Trisha(age 16)Only child of Paine and Baralai and very serious like her mother(don't want to get on her bad side).

Includes normal cast of characters from Final Fantasy X/X-2 as well as other minor characters mentioned in the story.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Angelo (a tall blond, dark tanned and muscular guy with one blue and green eye) exited his personal airship with his best friend Jeremy(a short and skinny light skinned guy with short spiky brown hair and green eyes).

"Why did we come here again we're not supposed to leave Luna?" asked Jeremy nervously.

"calm down they cant track us from here anyway. Besides do you wanna be stuck in that tin can all your life", said Angelo referring to Luna Colony.

'But can you explain this to me. Why did you sign us up for high school? Asked Jeremy curiously.

"All kids our age go to school, and besides it could be fun. We already know everything they're teaching so It'll be easy" explained Angelo enthusiastically.

"Fine but hurry up before we're late. Don't want to make a bad first impression",agreed Jeremy before walking in front of Angelo and started walking down the airship parking structure to the school.

"Dude loosen up you worry about deadlines too much", teased Angelo as they made their way to class.

Jesse and Maria walked into the school five minutes late after also waking up late.

"See ya maria gotta get to class",said Jesse as he ran off to class while Maria made her way to her own class.

"Hey Jesse come here for a minute", yelled Coach Ross as Jesse stopped running an made his was over to the blitzball coach.

"Yeah Coach?"asked Jesse.

"Why didn't you stop when I called you earlier?" asked the coach pacing a hand on his hip.

"Huh what are you talking about I just got here and I'm late",insisted Jesse with wide eyes.

"whatever you say. Fine but get to class", said the coach forgetting what he was supposed to ask Jesse.

Jeremy sat at his table alone with a girl who just sat down.

"Hi I'm Tracy. Are you new here?" asked the blond girl as she sat down.

"I'm Jeremy and yeah I am new here. I just moved here", replied Jeremy with a smile.

"From where?" asked Tracy while looking at him in the eyes.

"Luna Gerald sector", replied Jeremy while opening his text book.

"Never heard of it must be small",insisted Tracy.

"Nah most people never heard of it but it rivals the size of Zanarkand" explained Jeremy as he leaned back in his chair waiting for instruction from the teacher.

A young man similar in appearance to Angelo sat down across from Tracy.

"I thought you just left to go to the bathroom Ang? Asked Jeremy.

"I just got here and I'm not Ang I'm Jesse", corrected Jesse.

"No big deal anyway I'm Jeremy and Ang or Angelo is my friend the moved here with me and he looks a lot like you thats why I thought you were him" explained Jeremy.

"No prob" said Jesse opening his book.

"Even you two talk and sound alike I swear you two could be relatives or something",observed Jeremy as the teacher began to speak to the class.

"Good Morning class sorry to be late but we just got some new students today Jeremy and Angelo who has stepped out to quote on quote take a piss" informed the teacher as she sat down at her desk in front of her class in the large science class while gaining a chuckle from the whole class.

"Class I know It's funny but lets get down to business. Noe open your books to page. . ."she was cut off by the door opening and Angelo walking in and plopping down in his seat across from Jeremy while gaining stares from the rest of the class including Jesse.

"Whoa you two do look alike you look like brothers or something", informed Tracy as she noticed the resemblance of her Cousin Jesse and one of the new kids Angelo.

Later that day Angelo was looking at his schedule when some one slammed into him almost knocking him down .

"I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was running",said the girl who ran into him.

"It's okay I wasn't really paying attention either I was looking at my schedule wondering where H4 is", said Angelo while bending down to help pick up her stuff.

"Angelo" said Angelo suddenly as he stood up and gave her things.

"huh?" asked the girl a little confused.

"Thats my name, Angelo" repeated Angelo while he hander her her stuff.

"Oh Sorry I was sorta confused. I'm Julia", said Julia before going on to say, "i can show you to H4 thats where I have to go too. I'm a TA".

"Okay so off we go then", said Angelo a little nervously because he kinda like the girl.

Sometime Later in that class Angelo was already finished with his work so he was doodling in his notebook and every once in a while glance u at Julia and smile. The next time he looked at the clock and looked over at Julia he got caught.

"Angelo If your done with your work get up and give it to me and stop smiling and oogling at my TA and get some more work done either for my class or someone else's thank you:", instructed the loud teach while a very embarrassed Angelo complied. When the last bell for the class rang Julia was the last to leave before Angelo and he noticed she lost some note books. He ran up to Julia's notebooks and picked them up but by the time he looked for Julia she was long gone". He looked at the back of one of the notebooks it read,

"If lost return to 1987 Summoner Drive Zanarkand Machalania 95800".

Two hours later Angelo sat outside Julia's house in his personal airship. He looked at Julia's notebooks and sighed as he got out of the flying vehicle and headed up the pathway of her yard. Once on the porch in front of the large red door he rang the door bell, ding dong ding dong and waited for someone answered. The door opened to reveal a woman with pinned up black hair a pale face with a mole and wearing a long black dress.

"Can I help you?"asked the woman.

Yeah Julia dropped tease at school and I'm here to return them to her", replied motioning the notebooks in his hand.

"What's your name?" asked the woman.

"Angelo",replied Angelo before the lady answered,

"Okay wait here I'll go get her" said the woman closing the door, Julia clearly looked a lot like her. A few minutes later the door opened and out came a girl with long silky black hair wearing light blue pajamas with chocobos on them.

"Hi Angelo how are you?" asked Julia as she sat on the railing of the porch.

"I'm good. I came by to give you these. You dropped them after class" replied Angelo handing her the notebooks.

"Thank you so much I was looking everywhere for the. I'm always losing things my Mom says I'd lose my head if it wasn't attached",thanked Julia as she took them and hugged them to her chest.

"No prob" , said Angelo wit a nod.

"Hey I kinda wanted to asked you earlier, Do you Know who Tidus and Yuna are cause you look a lot like them?" asked Julia curiously.

"I don't know who they are" replied Angelo simply.

"Anyway they had a son that most people think died at age five but the problem is that my brother Vidina has a strange memory of somebody abducting a small child with similar eyes and hair color as you and they never found a body and Tidus' sword brotherhood disappeared the same day", said Julia telling Angelo the story of the alleged death of Tidus and Yuna's oldest son.

"I guess I can talk to you about it some other time because I have somewhere to go and I also have a crystal like sword called the brotherhood so I believe It's possible so any way I gotta go",said Angelo.

"Wait, here",said Julia as she handed him a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"this is my cell phone number. I doubt that you came over just to give those back to me" said Julia smiling at him.

"Thanks. Bye",waved Angelo as he made his way to his airship. He drove off as a stretch limo pulled up behind him.

Later that night Angelo was walking around Downtown Zanarkand thinking about the days events. He was thinking of each class at school, all the things he did and all the people he met but most important Julia. He really didn't know why he liked her so much in so little time. She was beautiful and wasn't an airhead like most of the girls on Luna, She was intelligent.

"_Dis she like him?",_he thought.

_"Of course she does idiot otherwise she would not have given her your number."_he thought berating himself.

_"Do I really have any connections to those people she was talking about. I hight doubt it. But I have that sword the Brotherhood",_pondered Angelo as he felt he had some kind of connection to Tidus and Yuna.

While Angelo was pondering his thoughts he heard a loud explosion and a lot of screaming and crashing sounds. He quickly looked around until he spotted a giant Geo-machina fiend attacking the city.

"Shit", said Angelo as he began sprinting to his airship to retrieve his sword. He jumped out of the vehicle and began to run towards the giant fiend. When he got in attacking range he jumped up into the air and shot bright beams of light shot from hi sword which seed to stun the monster before he began to spin his sword above his head like helicopter. Angelo shot up high into the sky at incredible speed giving way to a summoning to a bat-like dragon called Bahamut shooting an attack called mega flare before briefly disappearing. Angelo sped down from the heavens almost missing a couple of helicopters and to strike the monster several times at a speed so high he looked like a moving beam of yellow and blue light.

"Die Weapon",said Angelo after landing on his and shoving his sword into the pavement while the large fiend began to degrade and turn into billions of pyre fies. He could hear cheering from hundreds of people and helicopters circling above while shining search lights on him as he colapsed to the ground and passed out.

**End of Chapter One**


End file.
